As an intelligent transportation system (ITS) has been developed and a percentage of vehicles capable of performing wireless communication (e.g., Wi-Fi, 3G, and LTE) has increased, communication between a vehicle and external entities, such as vehicle-to-vehicle communication or vehicle-to-infrastructure communication, has become common.
Moreover, the number of electronic control units (ECUs) mounted in a vehicle has increased. Since the structures and functions of such ECUs are becoming more sophisticated, software modules inside these ECUs need to be updated for the purpose of bug fixing, performance enhancement, and security improvement.
Generally, the software modules inside the ECUs are updated using diagnostic communication via wired connection between a vehicle and a diagnostic device. However, the speed of diagnostic communication is slow and users are inconvenienced in that they should visit a place such as a service center where the diagnostic device is installed when update is needed.